MysticClan
Welcome to MysticClan! I am Berylstar, leader of this fine clan! I am a distant granddaughter of the great Firestar from an ancient clan, ThunderClan. This clan is full of cats who have unusual powers, and cats who, after are trained to be noble and to never be greedy cats, who shall gain powers of their own! Owned by 4pinkbear. To add cats or become an un-owned cat, please leave info on talkpage and wait for approval. Quick Info Usual amount of cats: 10 - 60 Camp size: Large Camp: A large place shrouded in mist. A secret pond called the Puddle of Wisdom is seated in the center. The moon is always shining above the camp. Thick, jungle-like areas surround this camp. The dens, like DawnClan, are made of rock. Pelts: anything, usual bright, unusual colors Clan Members Leader Berylstar'' Bright hot pink she-cat with bright green eyes and a strange pale purple glow. Can breathe underwater. (4pinkbear)'' Deputy Crystalglow'' Pretty, long-furred glowing white she-cat with bright glowing blue, green, dark pink, and purple patches and glowing blue eyes. She can create any type of crystal. Jadecloud's mother. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Littleberry'' Small dark purple-red tom. Can make plants of any kind grow magically. (4pinkbear) '' Medicine Cat Apprentice: Starshine'' Starry-furred she-cat, like the night. Can go through time. (Birdpaw)'' Warriors: Tidesplash'' Dark blue tom. Can create giant waves at oceans, puddles, or any source of water. (4pinkbear)'' Mintybreeze'' Beautiful, slender, sleek-furred, stunning dark gray she-cat with pale, mint-green patches, a blue-white flash on her foreehad, and pale green eyes with flecks of blue in them. Can control any type of plant. (Dove)'' Longtrail'' Big, sleek-furred, muscular, lithe pale silver tabby tom with long legs, a long tail, black stripes, sandy-brown paws, and pale blue eyes. Can run long distances without tiring. (Dove)'' Tigerstrike'' Muscular, thick-pelted, large dark brown tabby tom with long claws, broad, well-muscled shoulders, and large, dark, shiny amber eyes. He can turn himself into any wild cat. Formerly the mate of Cloudchase of CloudClan. (Dove)'' Flamebird'' Long-haired, slender, musular mottled bright ginger she-cat with pretty, faded light green eyes, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs. She can become a phoenix and control fire. She can also make fire as a phoenix. (Dove)'' Sunshine'' Large, slender, pale yellow-and-firey ginger tom with glowing, burning, fire-red eyes. He can make and control fire. (Elorisa)'' Vibeglow'' Beautiful, long-furred, black she-cat with pale purple, blue, and green streaks with dazzling, pale sky blue eyes, and tufted ears. She can influence cat's decisions or contol their minds. (Elorisa)'' Earredrabbit'' Small-earred pale gray tom. (4pinkbear)'' Billystrike'' Dark tabby tom (4pinkbear)'' Lilacfall'' Pretty, long-furred pale brown she-cat with pale, glowing sky-blue eyes. Can control the wind. (Elorisa)'' Weedslice Long-legged, slender, pale gray tom with brown legs, long, unusually sharp claws, and pale blue eyes. Can extract energy from any living being, never needs to eat. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Quaverlegs Brown she-cat with lighter brown legs and green eyes. Can turn into a lion or use a lion's roar to scare her enemies. Roleplayed by Phoenix Lightshine'' Pretty, slender, fluffy, very pale golden she-cat with pale yellow paws, a fiery ginger tail, red muzzle, a crean flash on her nose, and pale amber eyes. Can control light and darkness. (Dove)'' Applerain Beautiful motttled brown and ginger she-cat with red and green streaks. Distant granddaughter of Ferncloud. Can summon any swarm of insects. (4pinkbear) Dewleap Pale pink-and-cream patched she-cat with sharp purple eyes. Can see very far away. (Destiny Calling) Sweetcharm'' Pretty, delicate, slender, fluffy, small, very pale cream she-cat with pale pink tabby patches, a purple flash on her forehead, and sharp pink eyes. Can make any cat fall in love. (Dove)'' Shorewind'' Pretty, pale, fluffy, sandy-gray she-cat with blue-gray paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip with pale, water blue eyes. Can breathe underwater, has webbed paws, and can bend water. (Elorisa).'' Talismanclaw Rugged brown-gray tom with patched, tufty fur, thin golden etchings/stripes, and pale gold-amber eyes. He can bend the elements execpt metal. (Elorisa). Rabbitspring Small, dark brown tabby she-cat with a stunted, white, fluffy tail, well-mucled hind legs, and pale blue eyes.She can leap long distances, run without getting tired, and levitate if she tries. (Elorisa). '' Bubbleheart Very small, slender, sleek, very pale silver-and-white she-cat with transparent, shiny paws, ears, and tail tip and big, very pale blue eyes. Can control air. (Dove)'' Rainbowdawn'' Beautiful, slender, fluffy, large black, white, cream, and dapple tortoiseshell she-cat with large blue paws, a green chest, red ears, purple tail tip, pink flash on her forehead, and fire-orange muzzle and violet eyes with hints of cyan in them. Can control the colors of the rainbow. (Dove)'' Hawkbird'' Muscular, thick-pelted, stocky dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip, long claws like talons, and menecing, evil-looking ice-blue eyes. He can shape-shift into any type of bird. (Dove)'' Owlsong'' Lithe, small, skinny light brown tabby tom with a long, fluffy pelt like owl feathers, long claws like talons, unusual light brown wings with darker splotches, and big amber eyes. Can communicate with owls. (Dove)'' Apprentices: Littlepaw Light tan and white she-cat with blue eyes. Sees the aura of beings. (4pinkbear) Queens: Silversoul Silver grey she-cat, ice-blue eyes, distant granddaughter of Bluestar. (Destiny Calling) Silversoul's kits: Jadekit White she-kit with pale green moss stains and jade green eyes. Sapphirekit Silver grey she-kit with sapphire blue eyes. Silverstripe Slender, very pale silver she-cat with darker, almost black stripes, white paws, chest, and ear-tips, and pale blue eyes. Can sense the emotions of any animals, so she is a vegetarian. She also has the ability to eat plants. Mother of Weedslice's Kits. (Elorisa). '' ''Silverstripe's Kits: Buzzardkit Small, muscular, wiry, mottled pale brown tabby tom with darker and lighter patches, wing-like tufts of fur on his black, fluffy, plumy, feathery fur, a tuft of fur on his head, and pale, sharp blue eyes. Can transform into any trype of bird, and he has very good sight. Snowkit Shy, small, slender, very fluffy pure white she-cat with soft fur that has the texture of snow, calm, pale ice-blue eyes, and a soft, melodious voice. Has complete control over water, snow and ice, and can hypnotise cats with her voice. Jadecloud'' Fluffy, slender, delicate, small pale gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest, white paws, tail tip, ears, and a bit on her muzzle, and calm, thoughtful, and hypnotic jade-green eyes. Mother of Tigerstrike's kits. Can hypnotize others, and can create crystals. (Dove)'' Jadecloud's kits: Sparkkit'' Big, muscular, long-furred, stocky bright ginger tom with darker, fire-red patches, paler, yellowish patches, a blue flash on his chest shaped like a spark, and big, intense, and fiery greenish-amber eyes with blue, orange, red, and yellow flecks in them. Can create sparks of electricity.'' Wirekit'' Small, long-haired, slender, silky-furred black she-cat with silver, ginger-brown, white, and gold streaks in her fur, a blue flash on her chest shaped like a spark, and big, intense, and brilliant silver eyes with gold, blue, green, red, black, and brown flecks in them. Can channel electrical energy.'' Elders: Cyanheart'' Pretty, slender, small, delicate pale cyan-blue she-cat with pale pink, cream, and purple tabby patches, a red, heart-shaped flash on her forehead, and sharp cyan eyes. Can control the elements and has power over love. Retired early due to failing sight. Sweetcharm's mother. (Dove)'' RPG Area Curent Events going on in the Clan: *Silversoul's kits births Normal Clan Stuff: Rabbitkit was playing with Talismankit when her gray-brown brother started to make the wind blow at her. "Hey! Don't do that!" she said, paws flailing. Talismankit snickered, and only made some water from a puddle blow at her too. Rabbitkit hissed as cold water ran down her fur. "Stop!" she squealed, focusing hard to lower herself to the ground. She had only recently learned she could levitate. Quietly running away into the shadows, she bunched up her muscles, ready to leap. And as she did, Sunshine, her father, emerged from the rocky warriors den. She had barely gotten two feet closer to Talismankit when a waft of hot air brushed over her pale brown pelt. Hissing, she looked up at Sunshine. "Why'd you do that?" she hissed. Sunshine snickered. "No tackling your brother." Cobaltpaw ღ 03:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlepaw looked at the kits: Rabbitkit's aura was terrifying. She was really mad. She moved to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse and started to eat. Loveleaf SpottedClan, To Me! ♥ 21:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mintybreeze looked up ath the pale cream she-cat with pink patches. "Who are you?" she asked. The cream she-cat replied, "I am Sweetcharm. I can make any cat fall in love." Merry Christmas! o3o 20:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Silversoul's kits births Silversoul started panting as another spasm came over her. "Get Littleberry!" She screamed. Mintybreeze nodded. She gave her kits to Vibeglow and ran out the nursary. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 22:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Vibeglow calmly walked over to Silversoul and helped her until Littleberry or Starshine came. Cobaltpaw ღ 20:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littleberry helped Silversoul until all her kits came.HarleyQuinn 20:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Believe it or not, the kits are a tribute to my two favourite anime twins. Just check my sig, my user page, and look them up) The two kits slept peacefully in the carve of Silversoul's belly. She purred with amusement as the little white kit squirmed around, covering herself in little pale green moss patches. "And I doubt that will ever come off," she laughed. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 21:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Silversoul, they're beautiful," said Mintybreeze. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 23:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi